


I'd HIT that (HiJack volleyball AU)

by chetrambles



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Ace! Jack, Alternate Universe, Awkward changing room encounters, Background Relationships, Berk High, Bi! Hiccup, Captain! North, Cute gays, Cute lesbians, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay! Jack, Guardian High, Guardians of the Galaxy Crossover, He changes though, Hiccup really likes Jack's torso, Hiccups dad is homophobic, Hijack AU, Homophobia, Homophobic Slurs, Jack and Hiccup are from rival schools, Jack really likes Hiccup's legs, Jack's arms make Hiccup WEAK, Jamie and Jack are bros™, Libero! Hiccup, M/M, Minor Angst, Minor Character(s), Mutual Pining, ROTG/HTTYD Crossover, Sex in inapropriate locations (cough-locker rooms), Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Snapchat, Super Mega Pining Jack, Tooth had a crush on Jack, Tooth has the aesthetic, Tooth is gay for Astrid, VOLLEYBALL NERDS, Volleyball AU, coffee shop chats, haikyuu inspired, past astrid/hiccup, school au, study dates, text fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2018-10-18 11:23:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10615875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chetrambles/pseuds/chetrambles
Summary: Guardian High are set to have a practice match against the long-lost rival school, Berk High. The two schools haven't played each other in years, and regional competitions are coming up. When the two school's finally play each other again at long last, aggression and frustration lingers cross the court. Friendships are to be made, and put to the test. Only one team can win, right?Jack is blown away by the Berk team's defence, specifically, their libero- Hiccup. Well, his receiving skills, and his legs. He really is a sight to behold. Similarly, Hiccup feels threatened, by the Guardian team's offence, specifically, their ace- Jack. Well, his killer cross-spike, and his arms. God, they are just drool worthy-Will their blossoming feelings be tested on the court? Only one way to find out.





	1. Practice Match of Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu!! is my favourite anime, so this will be based slightly on that. If I get anything wrong in this fic, whether it's grammar, sport or character knowledge, I'm always up for creative criticism, so don't hesitate to tell me. Please do so kindly however, and if anyone has any discriminative opinions, whether that be against the lgbt+ community or lgbt themes in this book, or any racist thoughts etc. I do not want to hear about them, nor, I believe, does anyone else.  
> I hope you enjoy this as much as I am enjoying writing it :)

Squirming underneath his teachers heavy glare, Jack let the smirk drop from his lips. He knew he’d taken it too far, but he hadn’t realised how far, until she sent him this look. 

Detention.

Jack had landed himself in detention, yet again. It didn’t seem like that bad an idea at first. He thought his teacher's reaction would be quite amusing, and that the prank itself  would look quite pretty. What he didn’t account for however, was how annoying glitter was, and how it got stuck everywhere, and was not easy to get rid of. And just how much this would aggravate his teacher. 

So after Jack had sneakily dumped glitter in his teacher’s coat hood, he snuck back to his seat and awaited the end of the day patiently. As the students packed away, so did the teacher. She lifted up her coat about to put it on, but was instead met with a face full of shimmering confetti. No matter how hard the teacher shook her head, the glitter remained in her long locks. Hence, the class laughed, Jack laughed, the teacher did not, and he landed detention, again. 

This wasn’t exactly new to Jack, and upon normal circumstances, this wouldn't have really bothered him. But these weren't normal circumstances. He had somewhere he had to be tonight, so this was going to be a big problem.

Where did he have to be? You may ask.

Well, simple. Jack was the ace for his school’s male volleyball team, and tonight was the first practice match of the year with their rival schools team. So, this was very important. As after this practice match, they only had one more before the annual regional tournament. And they just had to win. 

Jack was in his last year of highschool (A/N British years, so year 11/ 16 years old), so this was his last chance to help lead his team to victory. But his teacher had made it very clear that he could not skip out on detention again. This meant that he would only be able to make it to the second half of the game- so Jack would miss out on showing off his ‘skills’ to the rival team. 

Internally scolding himself as he sat, he waited impatiently in the detention room. No matter how many times the assigned teacher told him to stop fidgeting and sit still, Jack couldn’t help himself. He tapped his foot viciously against the floor, wriggled his fingers against the table, and switched sitting positions every few seconds. 

God, he had no patience. Apparently, neither did the teacher however, so he dismissed detention 10 minutes early to try to avoid hurting the annoying teen.

Jack didn’t give the other students so much as a passing glance when they tried to talk to him after they had left the room. As soon as his laissez-faire teacher had let them go, he shot up and bolted out of the classroom towards the school’s gymnasium.

Even though his school, Guardian High, were rivals with Berk High, the two teams hadn’t played each other in a few years, due to some disagreements between the coaches. However, the coaches over the past year had been replaced, and that opened up the chance for the rivals to play each other once again.

Because of this, Jack and his teammates knew nothing of the players at Berk High, and what problems they may cause in regionals. So Jack was more keen than ever for this practice match, so he could scope out the rival team and solidify their victory. And by now, he’d have already missed the first set, so he had to make it for the second set.

Mere minutes after detention had let out, Jack bombarded into the gymnasium without a second thought. He stood there, in the open doorway for a moment, panting and keeling over slightly, echoes of the doors slamming open still present in the spacious hall.

Looking up, he realised he had caught the attention of everyone in the gym. A bashful smile tugged at his lips and colour spotted on his pale cheeks. 

“Jack! How nice of you to finally join us!” A hearty voice called out next to him, the venom almost dripping from his booming voice. 

“Hello to you too Nicky!” Jack chanted back, looking towards the large boy.

Nicholas North. Student Captain of the boys volleyball team at Guardian High. His team Captain. Boy, was he going to have some explaining to do later. Jack took the time to study his Captain, from his silverish hair pulled up in a loose ponytail, to his untrimmed eyebrows, the premature stubble decorating his chin, his large chest and arms, his looming height leaning over Jack's form….

“Enough crap, Jack. We’re starting the second set now. Go warm up, and don’t you dare rush!”

“Okay, okay big man. What were the results of the first set?” Jack questioned, looking at Nicholas with a hopeful expression. 

Nicholas hesitated. “26-24. Their set.” Recognition set in place on Jacks face, and he cursed at himself mentally once more. “Now hurry up, warm up and get changed! We need our ace! We’re going to take this set back for sure!” Nicholas encouraged, sending a warm smile to Jack. Jack nodded and turned to walk away, but his wrist was caught and he was stopped. “Watch out for their libero. He’s sneaky. Their defense is inscrutable. Be clever with your hits.” After those words were whispered croakily against his ear, Nicholas’ hand left Jack’s wrist, and the white-haired boy was left with those words churning over in his head. 

He had to get out there and play.

Without a second thought, he sprinted to the changing rooms at the back of the gym, slinging his bags against the bench and ripping  his clothes off. He quickly shrugged into his blue t-shirt and pulled on his sports shorts. He slipped on his knee pads and elbow pads, and hurriedly tied up his trainers. 1 minute, new record to get changed, even for Jack. 

He went on to spend another five minutes or so stretching his long limbs, and jogging on the spot to get himself riled up. Deeming himself ready enough to play, he made his way out of the changing room and into the gymnasium. 

The two teams were on a time-out. Jack made his way over to his team, but the noticeboard caught his eye as he walked by. 12-5, it was not looking good for his team. He shook it off and waved at Nicholas. “Jack! Finally! You remember what I said earlier?” Jack nodded. “Good. We’ll let you watch for a few points, observe the other team. We’ll switch you in then. “Bunny-”

“It’s Aster you egg-head!” Aster retorted, shooting the Captain a glare.

“Right, well, Aster’s been getting shot down as wing-spiker. They figured out his straights. Try find some holes in their defense with that good ol’ eye of yours.” Nicholas instructed, as he finished, the whistle blew to indicate the teams were to carry on. Jack and his teammates all put their hands together, chanting simultaneously ‘We’re the guardians! And together we rise!’ Which, as you may have guessed, was their school’s motto. 

Jack scurried off to the bench to watch his teammates. Six people on the court, and he wasn’t one of them. God, he itched to get out there. 

Nicholas was at the back, on defense (#1), Sandy (Sanderson), was the team’s setter (#2), Bunny was wing spiker (#3), Ombric, also defense (#6), Peter (Quill, sorry had to do a crossover here) mid-blocker (#9) and finally, Jamie, the libero, who was switched out at the moment (#11). Of course there are other members on the team, but they didn’t have starting positions. Pinch servers, extras and other non-regulars sat with Jack too, exiled from the game. 

Watching the ball get served- excellently, may he add- by the other team made his heart pound and his feet tap impatiently. So #7 has a killer serve. Noted. Nicky received it. Jack swore it was his hands- his big hands- that made him such a good receiver. Or maybe it was because Jack was terrible at it.

Sandy jostled to the ball after it was received, and set the ball for Bunny, the perfect angle for his favourite straight. The muscle in Bunny's arm rippled as he jumped into the air to spike the ball, and as his palm made contact with it at an increasingly alarming rate, Jack swore he could feel the pain in his own hand. It looked to Jack as if it were going to land, and he was almost sure that none of their players could’ve moved to receive that beauty of a spike. 

Oh, was Jack wrong. Within a matter of seconds, a lean boy was under it, arms already in position to receive the ball. Jack had to blink numerous times to process this flash of brown hair and khaki-green uniform. The boy had scrawny pale arms, and Jack could make out the abundance of freckles on his skin from the bench. Jack’s breath caught, he prayed the boy's arms wouldn’t break under the pressure of Bunny’s forceful spike. 

What surprised Jack even more than his speed, this new boy, was his resilience. He received the ball flawlessly, sending the ball to the team's setter, a tough-looking blond, who set it to their spiker, a brawny brunette. He spiked the ball with an immense amount of power, and it flew right past the other Guardian players, startled looks on all of their faces. 

And then the Berk team were cheering. And patting the scrawny brunette (#8) on the back- whom, he assumed was the libero for the team. And the boy smiled so brightly, so brightly, that colour crept onto Jack’s normally pale cheeks. He was so small, and looked so genuinely proud of himself, that Jack felt completely taken aback by his innocence. 

 

Nicholas was right, Jack should have watched out for the Berk team’s libero. He was sneaky, but Jack knew he himself was even more so.

For now, Jack just had to ignore the jut in his heart whenever he glanced at the boy, and focus on the game. They couldn’t lose, not now, and definitely not at regionals. Because he’s a Guardian, and together, they must rise.


	2. Defeated by a smile.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The game carries on, and both boys become increasingly aware of one another's presence on the court.

Jack kept the promise to himself. Mostly. He tried to avoid gazing at the Berk team’s libero, even as he received the ball seemingly effortlessly, and then proceeded to send the ball straight to his setter. The rest followed similarly to last time, and another point was scored. It was now 14-5, and by the looks on all of the Guardian’s faces, they were all feeling the pressure. If they were being beaten so thoroughly now, then surely they wouldn’t stand a chance in regionals, or however far their team might get, and their efforts would succumb to nought.

Guardian High’s coach tapped Jack on his shoulder, and handed him a panel with ‘11’ written on it, before sending him an hopeful, encouraging grin. “You’re up.” He ordered Jack, worry present in his voice. Jack shot right up at the words, going to the edge of the court and holding up his panel. 

Number 11, Jamie, the libero, came to the edge panting upon noticing the ace. He took the plastic panel from jack, having to stand on the tips of his toes to reach it. “Good luck Jack.” He muttered, smiling at his friend, before skipping over to the bench. 

Jack made his way on to the court, standing centre left in the current rotation. His heartbeat echoed in his ears, and his toes curled in eagerness. Being on the court sent him a rush like no other.

“Come on Jack!” A feminine voice sang out from the side lines. Jack pinpointed it to Ana, the team’s manager/ Jack’s Personal Cheerleader ©. He looked over at her, she was bouncing happily from foot to foot, her multi-shaded blue hair hung in pigtails and her eye-makeup brilliantly bold. 

She sent him a toothy grin, eliciting Jack to remember his nickname for her. “Ta, Toothi-Ana!” A giggle erupted from her along with a most fitting blush at the new-found attention, as she carried on cheering him on. 

Meanwhile, Jack redirected his gaze to the other side of the court, letting the smirk tugging at his lips loose, flashing his pearly whites. “Let’s do this!” He cried, his voice echoing throughout the gym. Determination radiating from his body by now.

At the other side of the court, Hiccup noticed Jack, his presence on the court almost overwhelming. A peppy girl called out to him. Jack. He was called Jack. The name seemed to fit him rather well, and Hiccup made a mental note of it. A few moles freckled his luminescent skin. ‘He’s almost as pale as me.’ Hiccup found himself thinking, eyes still trained on Jack. His heart twinged at the look he was giving the cheering girl, but he soon shook it off. Then he was hit, full force. Jack focused in on the game, and holy mother of dragon kind, that smirk should be illegal. Hiccup felt his knees buckle and his heartbeat pick up pace at the cheesy grin, and felt heat rising up to his cheeks. Hiccup was weak, and boy, he was taken by this new player.   
He had seen him race in earlier, and deemed him attractive, of course, but also unpunctual. He had paid little more attention to him, but as of now, the albino-like male had his full-attention, and then some.

It was the Berk team’s turn to serve again; a tough looking brown-haired boy. He looked three times bigger than their libero, Jack noticed, but soon shook the thought away. The boy threw the ball in the air. Jump serve. Jack planted his feet more solidly on the ground, getting into a better stance. The boy hit the ball, but not with the same amount of power as Jack was expecting. Float serve. The ball wavered around in the air, its direction and angle constantly changing. It stopped suddenly and fell to the ground behind Jack. Before It could touch the floor however, Nicholas dived, and the ball made contact with his wrist, and then it was up in the air once more.

Sanderson positioned himself under the rapidly spinning ball, putting his plumpish arms in front of him. Discreetly, he lifted four fingers up signalling Jack it was his ball, before pushing the ball up, setting it at an almost perfect angle to the right for Jack.

Said boy stepped back thrice, before sprinting diagonally towards the ball. He pounced into the air, ripping through it like an eagle towards its prey. His body was facing straight, and he brought his arm up, purposefully making it look as if he were about to hit a straight. But he turned the angle of his land at the last moment and cross-spiked the ball forcefully.

Still mid-air, he let a smile form on his lips; he really loved volleyball, especially the hot pain on his hand after he spiked the ball. 

Hiccup did not see that cross-spike coming, he had therefore wrongly positioned himself. He also hadn’t seen that smile coming either. Jack seemed so happy, like he was having so much fun despite his team losing, and Hiccup was completely taken aback. His hazel-orbs widened, and he stepped and slid in hopes of stopping the ball touching the court, but he wasn’t fast enough. It smacked against the polished wooden floor two feet away from his outstretched arm. The score now read 14-6. In all honesty, Hiccup was slightly glad he wasn’t fast enough. The ball had smacked against the floor with such an alarming force, that he was sure it would have done a lot of damage to his bony hand. 

Who was this new player?! And how did he have that much power at their age?! Hiccup felt intimidated, and scared, and pumped all at the same time. He kept replaying Jack’s smile in his head as well, which only added to his giddiness. Oh, he had definitely underestimated this new player. 

Hiccup looked up bashfully from his position on the floor at Jack in awe. The rest of the Guardian High players circled around Jack. As Hiccup got up, he tried to make out some of the incoherent cheers.

‘Killer cross!’ That it certainly was.  
‘Whoop!’ Apparently his presence had affected the whole team, their confidence refilling the court, even more powerful than before he may add. 

‘That’s our Ace!’ Ah, so Jack was the Guardian Team’s Ace. Explains a lot.

Colour spotted on Hiccup’s cheeks as he admired Jack in all his sporting glory.

Just as he was persuading himself to look away and stop being weird and gay and mentally harassing the poor probably-straight-boy, Jack twisted around with that hot as hell smirk of his taking over his features and-

Did he just wink at Hiccup? The aforementioned boy’s cheeks darkened even more s than before, now blooming with colour. 

This was certainly a twist in the game, and it was certainly going to be interesting.

 

The Guardian team caught up in points after Jack successfully relighted the fire in the team. Though, Berk High defended themselves equally well too. Well, only when Jack rotated to the back (unless he did his killer back-hit) or switched out with their libero. Seriously though, it seemed like no one could receive Jack’s spikes. Just like, no one except Jack could score when Berk’s libero was switched in the game. 

At the end of the second set, Berk won, 25-23, and the game was over with Berk taking both sets. However, everyone at Guardian High’s team were glad they had made such a good comeback. Everyone seemed to play better and more confidently when their ace was there. Undoubtedly, they were all brilliant players individually, just as good (maybe) as Jack. But sometimes they needed his cheery, cocky self in the court to feel at ease, Completely understandable, of course, since they were like family. If any member was missing, the team just couldn’t play to their full potential.

Their full potential, however, made the Berk players blood run cold with fear. All of them completely unsettled, blown away, yearning to play the Guardians again. Playing against good teams always felt good, getting tested and having to push yourself and each other, getting pumped to get better and prove yourself on the court. 

Both teams lined up to greet each other after the match, shaking hands, repeating ‘good match’ to each player as they passed, complimenting one another’s skill; being generally friendly yet competitive at the same time. Jack went to shake Hiccup’s hand last. Immediately, he shot his hand out, Hiccup taking it just as eagerly. He liked the feeling of Hiccup’s hand in his own, it was small, delicate, and respectively feminine.

“Nice to meet ya’ little fellow. You’re fast.” He observed out loud, trying to spark up a conversation so he didn’t have to let go of Hiccup’s hand. Colour rose to his neck, and he could just imagine how red his ears must be by now.

Hiccup’s poor heart literally stopped at the complement, a rosy blush spreading across his nose. “Um, thank you, you were… um, your spike was-” He attempted to applaud Jack back, but all he could think to flatter him over was his arms. But he couldn’t do that, he’d die from embarrassment if he did. They were right there, though, attached to the hand that was still holding Hiccup’s-

Reply, reply now you idiot!

Hiccup was too flustered to think up a good reply, and apparently, it showed.

“You’re cute.” Jack ogled, his tendency to speak his mind coming into play. He chuckled then, and reluctantly let go of Hiccup’s hand finally. It took place then scratching the back of his neck awkwardly as he looked to the side. 

Jack’s voice was deep and warm, and Hiccup already loved it- wanting Jack to laugh like that again. While Jack looked away, the smaller boy took the opportunity to admire Jack’s smile while he laughed. He had one of those smiles that used his whole face, and made his eyes crinkle in the most adorable way.

Shaking his head; and simultaneously those thoughts away, he dropped his gaze to the ground. And awkwardness settled between them, not exactly unbearable but definitely uncomfortable. 

Before either of them could say anything else, Nicholas popped up behind Jack and grabbed the white-haired boy’s shoulder, eliciting a small squeak from him as he did so.

“Come on hot-shot, time to come cool down.” He ordered in a mothering tone. 

“Okay, be right over.” Jack returned, grinning warmly at Nicholas. The Guardian’s captain walked away after giving a curt nod to Jack and a sending Hiccup a small smile. 

Jack looked back at Hiccup then, trying not to get lost in said boy’s hazel eyes. The infamous Jack Frost Smirk © returned to his lips, and he lifted his hands up. Hiccup was confused as to what he was doing at first, but then Jacks fingers flicked out to make finger guns, and he winked shamelessly at the brunette. “I won’t go easy on ya’ next time, cutie.” He jested playfully, enjoying the deepening blush on Hiccup’s freckled skin.

Hiccup let a small giggle escape his lips then raised his arm to his mouth to cover the rest up. Jack’s heart warmed at the sound, and the gesture, and his sirk twisted into an admiring smile.

“Till next time.” Jack retired, waving a hand lazily at his new friend [?].

“Yeah…” Hiccup drawled out shyly, partially wanting to continue speaking to Jack.

Then they were off, heading back to the Berk school grounds, Jack still on Hiccup’s mind.

 

 

After Jack had gotten home; he ate his evening meal boredly, showered thoughtfully, procrastinated his Biology homework, actually did his Biology homework, and now here he was, laying in bed and unable to fall asleep. He kept reliving the match, analysing the Berk player’s movements to try and pinpoint some weaknesses. Their mid blockers’ hands were never angled right, so they were unable to completely kill the ball, they could slow the momentum though. They weren’t as a whole too good at receiving - no where near as bad as Jack - but it was clear they relied on their libero a lot for receives.

That redirected Jack’s thoughts onto the subject of the libero himself. His determination. His smile. His cute giggle. His blush. His hands. His voice. His legs. Oh, his legs, Jack wanted to touch every inch of-

Jack twisted onto his stomach and thrust his head into the pillow, gripping onto the edges so tightly his knuckles whitened, and groaned obnoxiously. Proceeding to wriggle about on his bed for another minute or so, till he gave up and stopped to stare at his ceiling.

“This boy is going to be the death of me.” He mumbled almost inaudibly, stopping trying to physically shake said boy from his thoughts. Despite the aching he felt to find out more about the libero, and the feelings of annoyance he held for himself for not asking the boy’s name; he couldn’t help but feel excited for the next game. “Holy Spock! I really should’ve listened and watched out for their libero. He is sneaky. He’s already managed to sneak his way into my heart!” Jack whined dramatically, before cringing at his own cheesiness. He laid in bed thinking of the sneaky libero, until at long last, sleep took over and he drifted happily into unconsciousness.


	3. Matchmaker Ana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys nerd out over v-ball, Nicholas is a total Mom™, and our two main men get in touch again thanks to Tooth the Master Meddler™

The next day’s lessons went by as normal; classes boring as ever, Jack messing up his practical in Chemistry. Pretty average school day, well, that it seemed until practice.

 After the practice game the day before, everyone had been so exhausted and had pretty much gone straight home without discussing anything. Everyone on the Guardian’s team, however, seemed even more hyped up than the coach had ever seen them before the next day. Nicholas called all the players in for a ‘strategic meeting.’

 After gathering the boys’ attention, he started, “So, firstly, good game yesterday everyone. But try not to lose it so much when one of us is missing; you’re all great. And Jack,” Nicholas stopped mid-sentence to give Jack a deadpan look. “Get detention again and I’ll bench you at our next big game.” Jack went to whine but stopped himself, Nicholas was being very serious; and Jack didn’t want to agitate him even more. “Secondly, what did any of you observe about the other team? I noticed they don’t work as a team too well- guess it works for them though.”

 Jack shot his hands up. Nicholas nodded at him to voice his thoughts. “The mid-blockers can’t kill the ball, their hands aren’t angled properly. They are good at one-touches though. They also rely too much on their libero for receiving- the rest of them are pretty rusty at it.” Everyone took in what Jack had said and nodded in agreement.

 Aster spoke up then. “The ace has a great cross-spike,can’t hit straights though.”

 Other comments were thrown in by the rest of the team, weaknesses and holes in their performance being jotted down helpfully in a book by their coach. Berk could serve with a lot of force- but had little aim. Their ball control was slack at times but they were speedy, which threw their angles and aim off. In the end, even though the guardians didn’t win, they sure got a lot of intel on the opposing team, which would surely come in handy if they had to play them at regionals. Plus, practice is practice.

 After they had hauled together all their information, everyone on the team was pumped at the thought of regionals. They seemed closer than ever, and an excited energy hung in the air.

 The younger year 9’s and 10’s in the team started complimenting Jack then: ‘No one can receive Jack’s spikes!’ ‘No wonder you’re the ace!’ ‘So cool!’ ‘I wish I had that power.’ At this Jack struck up a conversation with the boys, offering advice and compliments of his own, and thanking the boys for their kind words. He even showed them a few of his Super Secret Tricks _™_ once the real practice started. Aster still came up to him and called him a ‘dumbass’ for getting detention though, despite him helping the others.

 As the younger boys walked away to pester Sanderson to set for them, Jack turned to start practicing his serves. Before he could, however, a small voice chirped up next to him as Ana flitted to his side, light-footed like a fairy.

 Jack raised an eyebrow at her suspicious appearance, which she of course ignores. “Hey Jack.” He greets her back, shrugging off her abnormally casual behaviour. “So…” She sung sickeningly sweet, “That Berk libero was pretty cute, eh?” She jests, nudging him playfully in the side with her elbow.

 “Yeah, he i- wait, what?!” Jack started to respond, the question had been asked so normally that he’d spoken without really processing it first. Looking at the smug grin now on Ana’s face, Jack was now starting to regret answering so rashly.

 Ana noticed the worried expression plastered on Jack’s face and patted his arm to try and calm the atmosphere between them. “Shh, Jack, it’s fine. Nick told me a while back about your, um, preferences.” She comforted, struggling slightly to phrase her words correctly.

 At this new information, Jack’s blood was bubbling with rage. After all, he had told Nicholas that in privacy, and hadn’t expected him to spread it out- not someone as good as Nicholas. “That little shit. I’ll kill hi-”He began to growl under his breath before Ana interrupted him again.

 “Wait, no, Jack, I’m the only one he told, and he had a good reason to-” Jack interrupted Ana this time, after she had grabbed his arms to stop him from doing something he’d most likely regret.

 “And what is a ‘good reason’ to spread someone else’s business?” Jack spat venomously, making Ana visibly flinch a little. He stopped struggling, seeing her hesitate, and tried to cool himself down. Ana dropped her gaze to the floor, an embarrassed flush dotting across her cheeks.

 “Well, I, um,” She hesitated, and Jack took hold of her now dropped hands to encourage her to tell him. “He was trying to protect me.” She hesitated, making eye contact with him now more confidently. “I… I had a crush on you, a while back now when I first came to the club. I asked Nick how I should approach it, but he shut me down then, to save me from hurting myself further.” Now that, Jack thought, was a good reason.

 Jack smiled warmly at her, “I’m that attractive, eh?” Ana giggled at his response to her belated confession, punching him lightly in the arm.

 “Way to lighten the mood, airhead. And I’m so over you now!” She cried cheerfully, the mood between them significantly lighter than before.

 Once the two had stopped laughing, Jack asked, “And, and you’re okay with it?” He hated coming out to people, he never knew how people would respond and it honestly scared him.

 Ana nodded her head vigorously, a warm smile settling on her glossed lips. “I support you fully, and completely accept you. Even if you like boys, you’re still Jack, my friend and our ace.” Her words warmed Jack’s heart and he pulled the girl into a tight hug. She smiled into his embrace, and wrapped her arms around his torso in response.After letting go, she joked, “If you ever go for girls though, come to me first.” With an accompanying wink and a laugh. Jack laughed too, a hearty laugh, a happy laugh. It felt good to be accepted by his friend, and he cherished the warm smile Ana was sending him right now.”Anywho, I can get you his number if you want.”

 Jack had been so distracted by the whole ‘gay’ thing that he had forgotten all about the original topic of their conversation- Berk’s libero. “His… number?” Jack threw about the thought of talking more to the shaggy-haired boy, and he immediately got 100x more invested in his and Ana’s conversation. “How?”

 A mischievous smirk settled on Ana’s lips. Jack had noticed when he first met her; Tooth’s emotions could be read from her lips alone. Her smiles (or lack of) told Jack everything that Tooth was feeling, and he loved that. “Yeah, the manager for the Berk team, Astrid, well, I made her acquaintance while everyone was getting changed for the game. She gave me her number, sweet lass she was. I could ask her to forward their libero’s number?” She explained, finding the attention Jack was giving her answer quite amusing.

 “You’d do that for me?” Jack question incredulously, gazing at Ana as if she had just told him she was his fairy-Godmother, here to grant him a wish. Honestly, no one had ever done something like that for him, and he really appreciated Ana for making the offer.

 “Of course Jack. We’re friends, and that’s what friends do for one another, right?” She answered honestly, a hopeful glint in her eyes.

“Right.” Jack replied, proceeding to bump fists with Toothi-Ana happily.

 

\----------

 

Tooth sat at home, waiting for an appropriate time to message her new friend. 7pm, that’s an okay time, right?

 

7:02pm Ana: _Hey Astrid._

 7:05pm Astrid: _Yo Ana :)_

 7:06pm Ana: _Sorry if this is abrupt, but could you send me your liberos number?_

7:07pm Astrid: _May I ask why?_

 7:09pm Ana: _A boy on our team thought he was cute + a good player, thought I’d help him out ;)_

 7:12pm Astrid: _Oh, then of course :)_

_Contact Information Attached_

 7:13pm Ana: _Thanks Astrid, ttyl! :)_

 7:13pm Astrid: _Bye :))_

 

Tooth smiled to herself. The plan was working. She shut down hers and Astrid’s chat and opened up a new one with Jack.

 

7:16pm Toothi-ANA: _Contact Information Attached_

_Go get yo man ;)_

 7:21pm Jacky Boy: _tOOTH!!1! But thanks :)_

 7:22pm Toothi-ANA: _Anytime._

 

Ana giggled at Jack’s reaction. Still seemingly pleased with herself. This was going to be fun. Meanwhile, now that Jack had the libero’s number, he didn’t know what to do.

 He had no interest in working out anymore, or practicing volleyball- his obviously favourite sport. He didn’t even have any desire to text an annoy Aster, which was unorthodox to say the least, as it is normally one of his favourite pastimes. He ate tea with his family, sat and played with his younger sister Sophie, did his English Literature essay on Lord Of The Flies, played Overwatch for and hour or two…

 So now, here was Jack, laying on his back in bed, staring longingly at the ceiling, as if trying to escape and merge into the blank void of white emulsion. Letting out a tired sigh, he relaxed into his pillow and tried to silence his thoughts. Mid-mentally counting sheep, his phone began vibrating on the table next to his bed. Jack rubbed his eyes to wake himself back up from his trance-like state, before picking up his phone next to him.

 Unlocking his phone, it alerted him of a new message from Tooth.

 

11:37pm Toothi-ANA: _Hey Jack! Have you text him yet?_

_Or have you chickened out? ;p_

 11:39pm Jacky Boy: _Oh shit, I forgot, been busy. Thanks for reminding me!! I owe u 1_

 11:41pm Toothi-ANA: _‘Busy’. Dumbass._

 11:42pm Jacky Boy: _Shhhh, bye babes._

 

Jack groaned. He had forgotten about messaging the libero, but now he had been reminded, anxiety bubbled in his chest. Nevertheless, he opened up a new message tab and copied the libero’s number into it. Then he just had the job of writing out a message to do.

 What the hell should he even say anyway?

 ‘Oh hey, I didn’t stalk you or anything I just really can’t get your thighs out of my head.’ Lame Jack, you are lame. Jack typed for a while (And deleted. A lot.) till he had something remotely normal sounding. He then sat and built up some courage for a while before pressing send aggressively. Then immediately regretting it.

 

 

 

 

**12:11pm Unknown Number: _Hey #8. How’s it going shortie? (Love #4)_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have officially left high school! So between now and September when college starts, I should be posting more regularly. So we can actually find some plot and get this relationship rolling, haha. Thank you all for your support on this work, you're all great :))


	4. The much awaited texting chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Texting chapter!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeez, its been over a year since I last updated this fic. I apologise to you all! I've started college and it's a big workload , but I'll try and upload as much as I can this summer!  
> Sorry for this being short, I wanted to get it out so you'd know I'm not dead. 
> 
> Thank you for sticking with me!

 

  **12:11pm Unknown Number:  _Hey #8. How’s it_** _**going**_ ** _shortie? (Love #4)_**

 

Waking up the next morning, Hiccup stretched, appreciating the good night's sleep. His mind had wandered a tad too much back to Jack as he tried to travel to dreamland last night. Eventually though, he had managed to fall asleep, early enough that he felt refreshed this morning. This Friday morning.

_Crap, school!_

Hiccup scrambled to grab his phone from his bedside table, hoping he hadn't woken up too late. His phone read 5:47am. 

_Definitely not too late, possibly a bit too early._

Before he could even groan at the early hour, he noticed he had two notifications. He checked the first one, seeing a familiar name.

8:54pm: Astrid:  _Hey Hic, hope you don't mind but I gave your number to one of those Guardian hotties. Let me know if that's okay, have fun ;)))_

Guardian hotties? Hiccup felt nerves and hope pool in his gut, images of Jack flooding through his mind with hope. Shaking his head free of the thoughts, he began typing out a quick message.

5:57am: Hiccup: _Thanks! But ask next time -_-_

He closed the chat with Astrid, hoping she wouldn't think he was annoyed from the message. Reluctantly, Hiccup opened up the message from the unknown number. Reading through the message again, then again, and again once more,  he shot out a message to the possibly flirty #4.

6:07am: Hiccup:  _Hi #4? I'm fine, could I possibly have a name to put to your message though?_

Was that okay? Did that sound like something a normal, functioning human being would say?  Hiccup wasn't too sure, all he knew was that whenever he thought about the message, he instantly cringed. There was no going back now though, so Hiccup dragged himself out of bed and to the bathroom to have a shower. 

Washing away his worries, he stood still, letting the warm water trickle down his body. This, by far, was the best part of his daily routine. Sleep still lingering in his system, no worries or anxieties flooding his mind; just warm, and quiet, and him. 

A buzz disrupted his thoughts abruptly, and Hiccup sighed. Squinting his eyes open,  he saw his phone light up on its place near the sink. His heart sped up at the thought of the volleyball player answering his message, and he hurried to finish his shower.

Stepping out about a minute later, suds still lingering on his shoulders, he clambered for his towel and sped to his phone.

7:04am: Astrid:  _Sorry hun! Will do :)_

Hiccup felt his mood drop, he loved Astrid, but she wasn't the person he was wanting to hear from. Closing his phone and turning to brush his teeth, the phone buzzed once more.

7:06am: Astrid:  _Have you guys spoken properly yet?? I want the Tea._

He smiled at her intrigue, but it soon fell when he realised they hadn't.

7:07am: Hiccup:  _I kind of didn't reply till like 6 am and the message isn't marked read, so no. Will defo keep you updated though_

Hiccup put his phone down and began to actually brush his teeth. His phone buzzed again after a minute, and Hiccup presumed it was Astrid again so didn't bother to check it. After brushing his teeth, he finished getting ready in the bathroom, grabbed his phone and headed back into his bedroom. Sitting down to check the message, he had to read it and read it and read it again just to make sure he hadnt mistaken who had messaged him. He hadn't mistaken who messaged him.

7:16am: #4:  _But where's the fun in telling you? I think you should try and guess the next time we play together._

Playful, that was what this boy was. Hiccup felt his lips tug upwards slightly at the message. How should he play this?

7:18am: Hiccup:  _Hm, okay. Am I allowed to ask questions?_

7:19am: #4: _Of course, none to do with appearance or names though._

7:19am: #4:  _How about we make a game out to it, like 21 questions but unlimited?_

Hiccup mulled over the idea, liking the idea of getting to know this mysterious volleyball player a bit more. Flashes of white hair and cocky smirks swam into his thoughts, so he pushed them to the back of his mind.

7:21am: Hiccup:  _Sounds good. I'll start._

7:21am: Hiccup:  _What's your favourite colour?_

7:23am: #4:  _Really? That bad boy of a question? And blue. Royal blue to be exact. You?_

Hiccup internally scolded himself, urging himself to think of a more original question next time.

7:25am: Hiccup: _How original of me, and green. Forest green to be exact._

He answered, copying #4's format. The smile lingering on Hiccups lips didn't fade, not as he was eating breakfast with his dad, nor while he was walking to the bus stop, nor while he waited for Astrid at the front of school.

He had found some very non-helpful information out about #4, little facts that he doubted would help reveal anything about his identity but he felt warm knowing them all the same.

#4 had a little sister named Sophie, he liked all kinds of music, but classic rock held a special place in his heart. He had no clue what he wanted to do with his life, but knew he wanted to make it fun for him and everyone who was in it. He was studying geography, sociology, history and design technology as well as the basics. Maths was the bane of his existence.  His favourite food was snowcones (does that even count as a good? Hiccup didn't really know.) But Hiccup did know that he enjoyed talking to this boy and learning more about him.

Walking down the corridor with Astrid, the bell signalling form time rang. He quickly shot out a goodbye message to #4, trying not to get caught on his phone.

8:54am: Hiccup:  _I have to go to lesson now. Talk later?_

8:57am: #4:  _You know it hun, have a good day_


End file.
